masterpiece theatre i
by kageyama shouyou
Summary: "The dark-haired boy whirls around, looking murderously right at Shoyo, and that's when it hits Hinata that this is how he's going to die. He's going to be murdered by his own boyfriend, and soon he'll be nothing more than a long-forgotten splat on the pretty gym floor." or shoyo tells the karasuno volleyball club about him and tobio sooner than kageyama would like.


It's a bright, sunny Tuesday afternoon when Hinata breaks the news to the rest of the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club.

He stands in front of the lively group, his face beet red, and stammers out something that resembles, "K-Kageyama and I are" before hiding his face in his hands and taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve. Then he removes his head from his palms, stands up straight, and says it outright. "Tobio and I are dating." He can't help the smile that breaks out on his face after he says this, and he knows for sure that it's one of the biggest smiles he's had since Kageyama asked him, Hinata Shoyo, to be his boyfriend.

And just like he can't resist the smile, the club can't resist the whoops and hollers that come from their mouths at this announcement. The only one who really looks floored is Yamaguchi (Hinata suspects that he's too busy staring at Tsukishima to notice anything other than the tall, wiry blond). Nishinoya and Tanaka exchange a bro hug while shouting simultaneously, Suga smiles warmly (he looks like a proud papa, Hinata thinks), Daichi smirks, Asahi hugs Hinata out of nowhere, and the rest pat Hinata on the back.

Then Asahi and Nishinoya step forward and say that yeah, they're dating too, and they have been since the training camp. The news is received in the same way, and Hinata feels like he's now an integral part of the family, like the little group they've patchworked together here wouldn't work without him.

The thought makes him smile, but he really wishes that Kageyama, his boyfriend (the word still sends a shock through his whole body), were here to celebrate with them.

And then he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Suga, who hugs him and says, "I knew the whole time."

After everyone has settled down a bit, Daichi begins practice and while Shoyo still puts his heart into practice, it doesn't feel the same without Tobio and the tosses he throws and the way he trusts Hinata and how it feels spiking Tobio's ball.

That's when Hinata knows he's in deep. (But it's okay, because he knows Kageyama's in deep too.)

The next morning, Shoyo greets his boyfriend with a smile. He doesn't get a smile in return. Kageyama looks beyond pissed off, and stays tight-lipped the whole way to class. He won't laugh at any of Shoyo's stupid jokes, won't respond with "dumbass Hinata" to any of Shoyo's stupid actions, won't accidentally brush knuckles with Shoyo under the table at lunch. He won't even _look_ at Hinata, and it's starting to piss Hinata off.

(Hinata notices that all the students around them, girls especially, smile when they see the two sitting together. A few even offer congratulations on their new relationship, and Shoyo smiles brightly and thanks them. He doesn't know how word got out, but he assumes it's because Tanaka and Nishinoya, when together, have no clue how to keep their mouths shut. It's okay though, because he knows they mean well.)

When practice time rolls around, they walk side by side to the changing rooms in silence, the air between them stoic, stilted, and awkward. As desperately as Shoyo wants to break the silence, he doesn't know what to say that won't make Tobio any madder than he already is. (Not that that's even possible, Hinata thinks spitefully, stealing a glare at the dark-haired boy, who was practically ripping his kneepads up his legs.)

On the court, it's like the very first week again, with Kageyama refusing to toss to Hinata and Hinata getting far too worked up about it. But this time he has a _reason_ to get upset about it, because Kageyama is his _fucking boyfriend_ and at the moment his _fucking boyfriend_ is being an asshole. Tanaka tries to help the situation by saying, "Hey, Kageyama, why don't you give Hinata a shot at a toss today? My arms are feeling kinda tired."

Kageyama has the gall to give his senpai his famous scowl, and Tanaka immediately drops the subject and continues to spike the tosses Kageyama gives to him.

Hinata is _fed up_ with Tobio and his stupid attitude, so he heads to the back of the gymnasium and starts to work on receives with Nishinoya. He tries not to aim for the back of Kageyama's head, he really does, but his efforts fail and a failed receive smacks Tobio right in the neck.

The dark-haired boy whirls around, looking murderously right at Shoyo, and that's when it hits Hinata that this is how he's going to die.

He's going to be murdered by his own boyfriend, and soon he'll be nothing more than a long-forgotten splat on the pretty gym floor. In the years to pass, so many new first-years like him will walk all over his smashed body, not knowing that the large mark on the floor had once been one of them.

Hinata realizes that he's slowly been backing up against the wall as he thinks about his impending doom, and he looks up and sees that Tobio is only two meters away. He closes his eyes, his heart pounding, as Kageyama says, "What the _fuck_." It takes a moment to sink in that his boyfriend is right in his face and that his breath is hot against Shoyo's lips and their noses almost touching. "Why the _fuck_ would you tell them?" Kageyama whispers furiously, breathing heavily. "Open your eyes, dumbass Hinata. I thought we were gonna tell them when we were both ready, not when only one of us was. So, tell me, Shoyo—why the hell did you tell the team?"

Hinata's eyes flutter open slowly and he realizes that he's still alive and, in fact, not a splatter on the floor. "O-oops?" He stammers, and his heart begins beating even faster. He can't tell if it's from fear or the close proximity, but the sudden adrenaline gives him a boost of courage. "You wanna know why I told them?" He yells, bumping their noses together in a challenging sort of way. "I told them because I'm _happy_ that we're dating and I wanted them to know that I was happy."

Kageyama still looks really pissed off, but something in his eyes softens and he barks, "Dumbass Hinata!"

And then he does something that Shoyo didn't expect: he pinned the shorter boy up against the wall, leaned in closer than ever before, and pressed his lips to Hinata's.

He forgets to breathe for a second, what with his heart going crazy in his chest and his stomach doing backflips and the tendrils of electricity snaking through every single one of his veins. But then he realizes that _Kageyama Tobio is kissing him, his boyfriend_ and he remembers to kiss back and it's a little awkward at first but becomes everything he's ever wanted from his first kiss and more.

Kageyama is the first one to break it, and Shoyo notices that he doesn't look pissed off anymore. In fact, he just looks really, really happy, and it makes Hinata really, really happy too because he's the reason for it.

The gym bursts into cheers, and Kageyama whirls around to bark out an insult, but it's halfhearted and he's still smiling like a fool, so it doesn't have much effect. The only one who's really shaken by the insult is Yamaguchi, who was staring at Tsukishima again. (Hinata decides he's going to give him some advice on confessing to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi needs it.)

Later on, Kageyama and Hinata get back to tossing.

Every time they complete the quick successfully, they kiss in celebration.

(Hinata gets more and more butterflies every time.)


End file.
